


Victory

by FeralPrince56



Series: Goro Week 2019 [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: And Ann might succeed, Ficlet, Free day, Goro Week 2019, M/M, Ren might finally get some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralPrince56/pseuds/FeralPrince56
Summary: Months after getting Ann's number, Akechi gets a message asking if he wanted to have dinner with her. It's just a dinner with friends, what could go wrong?





	Victory

A few months into this strange <strike>fake</strike> friendship, Ann still texts him as frequently as she did the first time, she got his number. Sure, Akechi claims it’s to keep an eye on the Phantom Thieves, since her absence in texts is pretty indicative of the groups actions, and that’s how he convinces Shido that choosing to spend time with some random girl is better than wasting it on mental shutdowns that ultimately don’t produces that many results, but he finds himself enjoying her company.

Though towards October he knows the relationship won’t last, not if he’s to eventually arrest the Thieves and put a stop to their actions, and yet he keeps messaging her. He does start to turn down more and more opportunities to hang out, since getting closer to her is only going to complicate everything, but there is an interesting proposition she brings up one day that makes him heavily reconsider.

An invite, with a plus one, to a popular restaurant in Ginza, one that’s had Akechi intrigued but is far too pricey even with his secret sponsorship. But if the food is free, and one of the Phantom Thieves is suggesting they go, how could he turn it down? He may end up learning something new about her that he hasn’t heard before.

_More about Ren._

No. He won’t bring him up at all. It’s a terrible idea. Ann is just going to assume things again when really, he’s just trying to infiltrate that ridiculous group calling themselves heroes of justice when they’re nothing more than vigilantes getting in his way.

_ **Right.** _

A few days and a train ride later, Akechi walks to the restaurant in his regular, non-school uniform attire, which, judging by Ann’s reaction is apparently the completely wrong thing to wear. She folds her arms and shakes her head.

**_Told you, you look like a dweeb_**, Loki chimes in, ever the helpful persona that he was.

“Is something wrong, Ann-chan?” Akechi asks, playing oblivious and hoping her dismissive look is about something else.

“You can’t go in there like that!” Ann insists, and Akechi tries not to find the comment too offensive. She doesn’t mean anything bad by it. Maybe. Instead he pulls at his sweater vest and looks down at it.

“There’s nothing wrong with how I look,” Akechi argues, then straightens out the vest with one hand, “If it were more than just grabbing dinner together then of course I’d wear something different, but as far as I’m aware, your parents simply couldn’t come so they gave their reservation to you,” Akechi repeats from the countless texts he received from her on the matter, “Its a meal between... friends, is it not?”

“Eh...” Ann looks through the window of the restarting awkwardly, then down at her phone, then anywhere but right at Akechi.

No... did she...? No... no. No. No. No. No.

The sly woman set all of this up, didn’t she?

Since the beginning, she was learning everything about him as much as he was learning about her and everyone else.

That’s why Futaba asked him about Friday…

Was everyone else involved in this scheme too?!

** _AhahahahaHAHAHAHAHA OH THIS IS GREAT. YOU GOT OUTSMARTED BY A COMPLETELY MORON._ **

“You’re not the one I’m having dinner with, are you?” Akechi deduces, folding his arms in disappointment. Mostly with himself now, but a lot of it is from Ann herself lying to him about her intentions.

As if reading his mind, Ann pulls up the chat between the two of them and shows him the messages, “See, I never actually said we’d be going, I just said I have a reservation for two and asked if you’re free today... though I’m a little surprised it actually worked on you of all people.”

Akechi sighs, looks down at his sweater vest and pulls at it again. In this scenario, he’s supposed to be infatuated with the guy, right? So it would be completely normal if this completely fake version of him would want to impress the guy, right? So changing outfits a little wouldn’t be out of place... right?

Ignoring Loki’s cackling completely, he pulls his sweater vest over his head and hands it over to Ann. He pulls his sleeves up to just below his elbow and pops open one of the buttons on his collar, “Better?” He asks Ann, “I don’t have time to go back home and change.”

Ann nods enthusiastically with a wide smile spreading across her face, “It’ll do! Now!” She grabs his shoulders and turns him around to the direction of the entrance of the restaurant, “Go seduce the love of your life!”

“What?!”

“Don’t worry about it!”


End file.
